Chasing Rhythms, Dark but Beautiful
by Chimera Queen
Summary: A new pony, familiar with the musicians moves into town for a while, but will things go as planned?


**Chasing Rhythms, Dark but Beautiful**

Alone sat a midnight black pony; with a mane and tail of a pale grey. Her fringe hid her eyes and a black fedora hat kept it in place. She pushed the hat up slightly as it was falling and took to her hooves. Pacing, that was helping her think a few things over. Ok, maybe it wasn't few, it was many. There were a lot of things in her hoof now; she just couldn't think of what to do.

'Come on Blackjack, get your act together, are you going to Ponyville or not? Because if you don't, you aren't getting to perform... but if you do then you have to see... her again' She thought, her pacing speed increasing. 'And besides, you might not even see her, she might not be there, or you just won't go past her'

Her pacing abruptly stopped and she slumped down on the floor, hanging her head low, her hat falling. A few tears pricked at her eyes but she simply blinked them away, "And besides... she probably won't remember you anyway." Sighing heavily, she pulled her viola onto her back and walked out of her house, carefully locking the door behind her. "This'll be a long walk..."

After trekking through at least half of Equestria, here she was in Ponyville. She recognised little to none of the cheery faces or bright coloured ponies wandering the streets but regardless she walked through and arrived at Sugarcube Corner. This is where she met up with the only 3 ponies she recognised... and one more that was with them. These ponies (that she recognised anyway) were Octavia, Vinyl Scratch and Lyra, but the other pony, she simply didn't know.  
"Hello Blackjack, nice to finally see you again" Octavia said sweetly, then turned to her friend, "This, in case you were wondering is Bonbon," Octavia looked between us and flashed a light smile, but Blackjack could easily see past that and noticed the classy mare cringe at the look that was given to the curly maned mare opposite.

"Nice to meet you. I guess," Blackjack mumbled arrogantly, pushing her hat further in front of her eyes in a hope it would stop her from having to look at the pony in front of her.  
"Nice to meet you too?" Bonbon spoke rather loudly in response, annoyed and confused by the arrogant mare she had the 'privilege' to meet (At least that's what Lyra told her). Lyra scowled towards the monochrome pony.  
"She's also my mare friend" Lyra stated, giving a look of displeasure to Blackjack, "And I'd appreciate it if you were a little nicer"  
Blackjack scoffed, "I really thought you could do better Lyra" A dark and mocking smirk crossed her lips, "She's really not much"  
Vinyl laughed at the looks crossing the insulted couple and Octavia's faces, "I'm sorry but she's got funnier since we last seen her ain't she"

Vinyl's comment made things worse for the angered and shocked trio, "Guys come on, get a sense of humour"  
"Vinyl's right, you guys need to be chill, especially you 'Tavi" Blackjack sniggered, smirking at the grey pelted mare, who clearly wasn't impressed.  
"We'd best get going, we're going to mine by the way," Octavia grumbled, slightly angered.  
Three of five stood up and began to walk away, until they realized a certain two weren't following, Bonbon and Lyra.  
"We're going to stay here for a while, you three just go," the minty green pony grumbled.

After a few hours of rigorous practicing, both Blackjack and Vinyl got bored, so Blackjack just stopped, nothing more, nothing less, just stopped.  
"Tavi, I'm really bored, my hooves hurt and I have eye strain, please can we stop playing for the day?" The black pony grumbled, "This is easy for you, you just sit there, I'm standing, so please, just, stop?"  
With a simple glare and rolling of eyes, Octavia agreed, "I suppose, want me to go make us some dinner?" But her question proved to be obvious as the two other ponies screamed 'yes' at her.

The two left in the room sat silently for a few moments, pondering how to make conversation with the other, but no thoughts really crossed their minds. The just glanced at each other every now and then, until Blackjack spoke.

"I like your cutie mark Vinyl"  
"Thanks, I guess it makes sense to my talent, I like yours too I guess?" Uncertainty lined the DJ's voice, as if frightened her compliment would offend.  
"Thanks..." She glanced at her own flank for a moment and frowned. Her cutie mark was a snapped bow, she couldn't understand why it was, but she couldn't change it. She suddenly blushed in frustration and embarrassment, "It's stupid though"  
Vinyl just looked at her and smiled, "It's not, and it's pretty cool!"  
Blackjack's face reddened more and she muttered a quiet thanks. 'When's Octavia going to finish cooking... she's taking forever'

A few moments after that thought, the grey mare emerged from the doorway, "Foods ready you two, go get it"  
The other two ponies almost leapt to their hooves and into the dining room, staring hungrily at the plates in front of them, but they waited for Octavia to sit down before gorging themselves . Upon the plates there was wholegrain pasta, topped with cress and clovers and it looked extraordinarily appetizing.  
"We'll be going to see Bonbon and Lyra tomorrow, so you better not be as rude as you were to them, and you two can eat you know", the grey pony spoke as she sat down.

More perfect words couldn't have been spoken to the two hungry ponies as they eagerly dug into their food, finishing it in almost a matter of seconds. The grey pelted pony just rolled her eyes and laughed softly as she only just began to eat her own.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, I quite enjoyed writing this.  
If you enjoyed please leave a review if you can and I'll write more, and a longer chapter as this isn't very long at all if I'm honest ~Chimera**


End file.
